1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to content reproduction, and more particularly, to simultaneously reproducing a plurality of pieces of content in association with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art content reproduction systems include compact disc (CD) players, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, Moving Picture Experts Group-1 audio layer 3 (MP3) players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), computer systems, and cellular phones. These content reproduction systems reproduce content stored on media such as CDs, DVDs, hard disc drivers (HDDs), and memories. Hence, the content reproduction systems are also called media players. Content that can be reproduced by the media players may include music files, picture files, text files, and moving-image files.
The content reproduction systems can also generate new content. For example, the content reproduction systems can photograph pictures or moving images, input text, and record music.
Also, the content reproduction systems can simultaneously reproduce two or more pieces of content. In order to reproduce content, a user has to select the content. In particular, in order to simultaneously reproduce two or more pieces of content, such as when the user desires to view a picture while listening to music, the user must select all pieces of content that are to be reproduced. If the user desires to simultaneously reproduce two or more pieces of content without selecting them, the user or designer must preset the two or more pieces of content in the content reproduction systems.
When a user desires to simultaneously enjoy two or more pieces of content, if the user has to select all of them, it is quite cumbersome on the user. For example, if the user desires to simultaneously listen to music and view a picture, the user has to select the music and then search for a desired picture, which may be cumbersome.
In addition, if a user or a designer presets the relationship between content that is to be simultaneously reproduced, it is impossible to respond to changes in the user's taste.